1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward reclosable fasteners and a method for sealing storage and serving containers. In particular, the invention features a complementary elastomeric fastener, composed of male and female elements, which extend around the periphery of the lid and container components of a storage receptacle. Two molded elastomeric fasteners of equivalent size are configured in a corresponding tongue and groove arrangement, so that the tongue of one fits into the groove of the other, thereby joining the two fasteners together forming an interlocking seal. The fasteners are available in various shapes to accommodate square, rectangular and round storage containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aluminum storage and serving containers are commonly offered within the kitchenware departments of retail venues, and typically consist of die stamped foil pans having corresponding lid components. In general, the constituent pan or lid assembly is fashioned with a projecting flange portion that is disposed to facilitate the sealing of food contents within the receptacle. The extending flange is designed to manually fold and crimp around the periphery of the container so that the pan may be stored and later transported.
The primary disadvantage, inherent within prior art aluminum foil storage and serving containers, concerns the inadequacy of the peripheral flange to efficiently close and open with repetitive use. The utilization of a hand closeable flange not only creates an uneven seal upon initial application of the lid, but in order to access the contents of the pan, the consumer must first pry open the rim, thereby exposing sharp metallic edges that are prone to cause injury. Additionally, the incapacity of the flange to form an impervious seal inhibits the functionality of the container to avoid accidental spills. Until now, the more convenient means for storing and retaining various food items was limited to molded containers having reclosable fasteners or, alternatively, resealable plastic bags featuring interlocking ridges. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,947, issued on Jul. 9, 2002 to C. Kim, discloses an airtight container for food comprising a four-sided plastic receptacle having a detachable lid. The lid features a configuration of interlocking wings that are hinged along the periphery of the cover, each having an arrangement of apertures that correspond to a plurality of locking projections disposed along the top portion of the receptacle. The lid further includes a subjacent recess adapted to retain a deformable seal that engages the rim of the plastic receptacle upon securing the container.
The use of interlocking fastening devices for the closure of containers, including plastic bags, is also known in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,248, issued on Oct. 17, 2000 to M. Tomic, describes a multipart closure arrangement for use with a flexible or rigid polymeric package. The profile of the resealable structure includes the use of a closure member composed of corresponding male and female interlocking ribbed and grooved components. The closure mechanism also features the use of peelable and sealant layers produced from an assorted selection of coextruded molten polymeric resins. The closure profile additionally consists of complementary first and second base strips adapted for attachment to a polymeric package.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,594, issued on Apr. 1, 2003 to J. Kasai et al., discloses a plastic zipper having enhanced durability permitting cyclical opening and closing operations. The interlocking profiles of the male and female components enable the hermetic resealing of the extruded closure through the course of repeated use. The fastener may be utilized for simplified containers including packaging for foods, pharmaceuticals and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,865, issued on Jun. 26, 2007 to D. Piechocki, describes a zipper closure for plastic bags having a collapsible element extruded within the reclosable male or female components of an interlocking profile. The collapsible element enhances the hermetic sealing of the thermoplastic fastener upon mutual engagement of the complementary male and female profiles by way of creating an axial force between the interconnected components.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,257, issued on Jan. 15, 2008 to M. Offa-Jones, discloses a reclosable fastener for plastic bags and other containers. The structure of the closure device resists damage or thermal deformation to the fastener when applied to plastic film using cross-web techniques. The reclosable fastener comprises two mutually engaging elements having an identical arrangement of protruding hooks that project from complementary body portions. An extended flange is provided on one body portion for use as a facing attachment to the inside of a plastic bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,611,284, issued on Nov. 3, 2009, to M. Borchardt et al., describes a closure device for plastic bags having first and second fastening strips separated by an intermediate area. The interlocking elements are respectively formed from opposing opaque and translucent components having complementary colors. The occlusion of the two closure elements produces a color-changing effect, thereby exhibiting visual confirmation that a seal has been properly formed to effectively retain the contents within a plastic storage container.
The systems, methods, and inventions described in the above-identified patent publications are found lacking in disclosing an improved reclosable elastomeric fastener for sealing storage and serving containers.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a reclosable elastomeric fastener for sealing storage and serving containers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a reclosable elastomeric fastener that adjustably conforms around the periphery of the lid and container components of a storage receptacle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a reclosable elastomeric fastener featuring complementary male and female components that form an interlocking seal when occluded.
It is an alternate object of the present invention to provide a fastener wherein a single elastomeric profile mutually engages the lid and container components of a storage receptacle.
It is yet a further alternate object of the present invention to provide an elastomeric fastener that includes a thermochromic pigment to provide a visible indication as to the surface temperature of a storage receptacle.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide an elastomeric fastener that prevents injury from sharp metallic edges.